Remate triple
Remate triple (Triple Finish en inglés; ''さんみいったい Sanmi Ittai'' lit. Trinidad en japonés) es el Smash Final del Entrenador Pokémon a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el cual involucra a sus tres Pokémon: Squirtle, Ivysaur y Charizard. Es un Smash Final de tipo direccional. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que el Entrenador Pokémon junta a sus tres Pokémon y grita: Take that! Triple finish! (¡Adelante! ¡Remate Triple!) y cada uno realiza por separado un ataque muy poderoso: Charizard usa Llamarada, Squirtle usa Hidrobomba e Ivysaur usa Rayo solar. Al final en la parte inferior de la pantalla aparece un recuadro que dice: ¡Es muy eficaz! (texto que aparece en los juegos de la saga Pokémon cuando un ataque tiene ventaja de tipo sobre el Pokémon enemigo). Si el oponente se encuentra lejos de los Pokémon cuando estos usan el Remate triple, solo le afectará el rayo solar, por lo que saldrá menos dañado y tendrá más probabilidades de salvarse, mientras que si está más cerca, llegará a sufrir los tres ataques al mismo tiempo, provocando así que el oponente sufra alrededor de 57% de daño y pueda ser noqueado. Galería Remate triple (1) SSBB.png|Comenzando el ataque. Remate triple (2) SSBB.png|Fox, siendo atacando de cerca por el Smash Final. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Remate triple :El Smash Final del Entrenador Pokémon. SQUIRTLE, IVYSAUR y CHARIZARD únan fuerzas para usar simultáneamente los movimientos Hidrobomba, Rayo Solar y Llamarada. Con este movimiento disfrutarás de tres ataques por el precio de... una Bola Smash. La ventana que aparecerá en la parte inferior de la pantalla es un guiño a la serie. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Triple Finish :The Final Smash of the Pokémon Trainer. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard join forces to simultaneously use Hydro Pump, SolarBeam, and Fire Blast. This is the only time all three of them appear on the screen together, so this move boasts the strength of three in one. A window will appear on the screen, but don't worry about it. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Origen Aunque el uso de tres Pokémon a la vez fue introducido en los juegos de Pokémon con las batallas triples de la quinta generación (generación aun no existente a la fecha de salida de Super Smash Bros. Brawl), los movimientos usados por los Pokémon existían más allá de la mente de los creadores de la serie desde la primera generación: Llamarada es un movimiento tipo fuego con potencia de 120 y precisión de 85; Rayo solar es un movimiento tipo planta que tiene prioridad negativa, por lo que debe esperarse un turno antes de usarlo a menos que el clima sea soleado o el usuario tenga una hierba única, tiene una potencia de 120 y precisión de 100; e Hidrobomba es un movimiento tipo agua con potencia de 120 y precisión de 80. Los tres movimientos eran considerados los más poderosos de su tipo desde la primera generación hasta la cuarta. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Pokémon Categoría:Smash Final direccional